


My Request

by umbreonblue



Category: Those Years I Opened a Zoo, Wo Kai Dongwuyuan Naxie Nian
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, practically a confession, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Luya finally decides on what he wants. Duan Jiaze doesn't know if he can fulfil it though.
Relationships: Luya (Dao Jun)/Duan Jiaze
Kudos: 11





	My Request

Luya feeds Duan Jiaze a bite of his food again, making the human very happy.

Now that he thinks about it...since this human's been eating a bite of his food occasionally…(OK, almost every day now) he has built up some spiritual power and probably increased his vitality.

'If he keeps this up…this human might become an immortal,' Luya sighs in his mind.

Then he remembers the request he's owed. After thinking about it for such a long time, despite wanting to be free of the system and becoming famous, he wants...

"My request. I decided," Luya says.

"Ah…I see," Duan Jiaze smiles awkwardly, 'I'd hope he'd forgotten about it…'

"Well, what is it?" Duan Jiaze asks, hoping it's nothing too unreasonable.

Luya, seeing that the others are still here, whispers to Duan Jiaze what his request is.

" _Hah_?!" Duan Jiaze blushes, his jaw dropped from disbelief. He shakes his head, "Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

Luya glares, trying to be patient, "You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

Duan Jiaze's flustered and speechless, "..."

"Dao Jun…what did you say to him?" You Su asks, a bit curious how he got the director this red. Bai Suzhen inquired with a raised eyebrow too.

"None of your business, fox," Luya growls.

Meanwhile, without them noticing, Duan Jiaze retreated elsewhere. By the time they noticed, they were surprised…except Xiao Qing, who did notice but chose not to say anything.

Luya was angry though, 'He ran away?!' before sighing, calming down his fire.

* * *

After the others went back to their rooms, Luya went to find Duan Jiaze. He found him in his room, curled up into a ball under the bedsheets.

Sighing and shaking his head, he sits next to him on the bed.

Duan Jiaze peeks his head out, "Dao Jun?"

"Hm…" Luya hums, "You going to come out now?"

"Y-yeah…" Duan Jiaze crawls out from the covers, a bit nervous.

Then, Luya wraps his arms around Duan Jiaze, causing him to flinch. It's unusual for Luya to be this gentle.

"Dao Jun?"

"My request…will you accept it?"

"…" Duan Jiaze blushes, "Why me? I'm just an ordinary human…"

"I trust you…and I want to protect you," Luya admits, "No one else has ever made me feel this way other than you."

"R-really?" Duan Jiaze stutters.

"Yeah…"

"Then…we could have a trial run," Duan Jiaze suggests, "Test things out before…"

"Sure," Luya agrees easily, seeing that his human isn't ready to commit yet.

Luya lets him go before kissing his forehead. He smirks at Duan Jiaze's flustered face, "Goodnight Jiaze."

"G-goodnight, Luya," he could only stutter, his ears blowing out steam.

As soon as Luya closed the door, Duan Jiaze plops down onto the bed, holding a pillow as he rolls back and forth like a blushing, embarrassed teenage girl.

'Luya…I don't know how I feel about you, you arrogant, prideful, tsundere bird! …But…I do trust you.'

Then he thinks back on what Luya's request, on what he whispered to him.

"I want you to be my wife. Stay by my side forever."

Just thinking about it sent him into a frenzy, hitting his pillow repeatedly to vent. Even when he eventually falls asleep…Luya's words still ring in his mind.

* * *

Omake:

When they do kiss for the first time, it was completely by accident. A clumsy trip, really… After blushing from both sides, they unanimously decide not to talk about it.

Later, Luya cornered him and… kissed him again. Fiercely and with no warning, his grip strong but gentle. Of course, Duan Jiaze pushed him away a little with a bit of difficulty, gasping, "Dao Jun?"

"Sorry…I just wanted to kiss you," He frowns, scolding himself for losing control of his emotions like that. Luya turns away from the human, but unexpectedly Duan Jiaze pulls him back and pecks his cheek.

Duan Jiaze shakes his head, a blush still on his face, "No…I want this too." He strokes Luya's cheek, the bird slightly blushing.

On impulse, Luya kisses Jiaze again. They both close their eyes, enjoying it before they part for air. Then Luya showered him with kisses.

They spend the rest of the night cuddling in bed, giving each other a goodnight kiss.


End file.
